Don't Fear the Reaper
by RinRinRin
Summary: Don't Fear the Reaper- Blue Oyster Cult Songfic. MattxMello, minor shounen ai.


**A sweet MelloxMatt Song Fic inspired by Don't Fear the Reaper- Blue Oyster Cult. It's a special song to me so it took some stuff to write this. I don't know where it came from… R&R. Hope you like it. **

**Don't Fear the Reaper  
Blue Oyster Cult  
A MelloxMatt Fic**  
-Scarlet Marks-

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain...we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

"Matt…" Mello plopped over on the cheap double bed in their little, messy, cramped apartment. He gazed up at his lover who'd propped himself up against the headboard with his DS that made faint sounds as his skilled finger made swift movement across the button. He clicked pause and set it on the nightstand.

"Mells?" He asked sliding himself over to where the distressed blonde lie staring intently at the ceiling, in some sort of deep thought. He'd been like than often and it had started to worry the gamer. Mello was often stressed and tense for non apparent reasons, Matt believed it was the plan that was bothering him once more. He played with the blonde's hair affectionately as he awaited his answer.

It took him some time to answer but in time he opened up. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Matt?" It worried him greatly… it really did. Did Matt really wanna go through this? They were putting their lives on the line. It was for the capture of Kira, the victory over Near, and the title of L… but what mattered more? Matt or those things… should he risk the one he loves for his ruthless ambitions?

"Mells, don't worry about it. I'm very sure of what we're doing, I'll be fine. I'm not afraid to die… And I'd be happy to if it was for you …" He whispered tenderly as he looked into Mello's clouded blue eyes.

_Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

"Matt, don't say such things. It'd be terrible if you didn't survive…" Mello started but before he could continue, Matt pulled him into an embrace mashing his soft lips against the blondes kissing him sweetly. Mello kissed him back. _He tastes like chocolate…_ Matt thought and smiled inwardly. When they parted the two gasped heavily and Matt pulled Mello closer, wrapping him arms around him warming and comforting him. Mello wished they could have stayed like that for eternity, but they both knew destiny had its own plans.

"I don't want you to die… I don't want to die either…" Mello murmured into the redhead's chest.

"No one wants to die, Mells. It just happens but it's nothing to be afraid of…" He reminded him soothingly.

"But if you die, we'll never see each other again..."

"Mello." His green eyes looked right into the blonde boy's soul and sincerely he promised him. "If I die before you, I will wait for you at the end… till it is your time as well. There we can spend an eternity together."

_Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby...and she had no fear  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper…_

After long restless hours the two fell asleep together, cradled in Matt's arms, Mello knew in the end they would be together. No matter the out come, life or death, nothing would change the love the two shared. Though a time of remorse may come, before that time, he knew that in the light at the end of the tunnel, Matt would be there waiting for him, and he'd be spending an eternity in his lover's loving embrace. This assuring thought made the not so distant future more bearable, as he knew that's the way it would be.

_Like Romeo and Juliet, they'd be together for eternity._

**IDK how it came out… I'm always to hard on myself when judging my writing. It's not hardcore or anything, it wasn't meant to be. If you liked it, that's cool. I'm not sure what to make of it. –Scar**


End file.
